Maidens
by clary shadows
Summary: A young girl lost in the woods with no memory of her past life, no clothing, no nothing. Can you love someone who knows more about you than you can ever know about them? Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Enjoy & REVIEW!

* * *

**

**.Prologue!**

_"Only once the drugs are gone, that I feel like dieing..."_

Ireland, 1847.

_"I feel like dieing"_

Galway... The town of my youth.

_"Only once the drugs are gone that I feel like dieing..."_

Black 47...

_Walking skeletons... Marks of hunger... Crying in pain... Too weak to stand... Gone... Killed... Eaten... Dead._

_"I feel like dieing."_

I can see them before me as if I was right there.

My strongest memories are that of my sister.

And by the time we reached America, by the time we were safe, she was dead...

The Catholics were worse off, compared to me and my sister, but just being of pure Irish blood was...

_"Ms! Ms? Are you okay?"_

_Death..._

Coffin ships they call them now, ironic, so ironic it makes me want to cry. At the time it was our only escape from the work houses.

And the work houses were...

_Rape, hunger, tired, sore, help! help!_

_"Ms? The ambulance is on it's way."_

_"What has she taken?"_

_"I don't know it's in that pot she mixed it up herself..."_

Witches is what they called us, they had no idea how right they were...

We'd heal them for food, carrots, potatoes, cabbage... Our remedies were the best! Of course... We knew the earth, lived off it for centuries.

But once the crops failed...

_"Ms?"_

There was food all around us! But the English would not give it too us... They just worked us 'till we dropped...

_"She's dieing."_

Blight they called it... But that's the past...

_Sometimes centuries is enough... Besides, there's always another life... And mines on it's way..._

I've seen it, in my dreams, I've seen my future... I had to find it, I took the short cut and am on my way...

_Lights so bright, smells, what is that smell, what? huh? My... My what is a my?..._

_What is a what?... A? a..._

_Hehehe! '?'_

"Girl? What are you doing here? What the?..."

* * *

**OHHHHH! Don't you just love the drama?**

**Hey have a look at my profile! It says it all! Ps. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/**

**.R**

**.E**

**.V**

**.I**

**.E**

**.W**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's P.O.V.

As the hot red blood of the dear flowed freely down my throat I was alerted to another presence in the dense woodland.

A short burst of laughter tinkled and hung in the air echoing around me.

I ran towards the source of the sound, trying to hear the mental voice of the person, were they lost? Hurt?

I felt a pull towards the clearing that lead too the meadow I had once found on an earlier trip to this region.

A woman lay there, bare on the floor of the wood, her long mahogany hair covered her breasts, her pail skin so whit in the moon light as it shone down on her.

"What the...?" I gasped lost for words- she was beautiful... Like an angel, so wild...

She looked up at me and laughed again, her chocolate brown eyes held such knowledge wet such a child like innocence.

"Ms... Can you speak?" I listened to hear he mental reply but got none.

I walked to her slowly so as not to scare her- the pull I felt towards her was... astronomical...

Why can't I read her mind?

Suddenly as if sensing my frustration- it was as if a door was opened and I could hear her mind.

I saw myself speaking, but the confusion as she did not understand the words...

"Beautiful? Don't worry... I'll help you..." I whispered as I walked to her,

I removed my shirt and helped her into it, trying not to take advantage of the fact I had the most beautiful angel vulnerable in my arms.

"My name is Edward." I said pointing to myself. "I am called Edward..."

She looked at me for a long time and smiled pointing to me,

I could see her mind myself and I watched as she put a name to myself.

"Edward!" She exclaimed hugging me close.

"Yes! Beautiful..." I nodded my head and smiled- she was learning fast she registered that I was reinforcing the fact she had stated, saying it was true.

She memorized the conformation gesture; the nod of the head and copied it.

"Wow- what have we here?" I asked out loud really talking to myself but she answered in the way she understood,

"Edward" She said pointing to me and then she quickly stood up to spin around gesturing to the whole enclosure.

"Were in a meadow Beautiful, Those are trees, yes they are large and tall," I laughed as she stretched her arms to try to explain the hight of the tree.

"Those are flowers they have many colors... Yes the middle is the same color as my eyes..." I smiles as she placed the flower by my face to compare the color.

She jumped around so eager to learn the differences so eager to have the knowledge, she was so quick- magnificent...

"And that's the sky" I explained as she continued to point at the random objects she came into contact with them.

It was then she pointed to herself...

What was she? I didn't know, she spoke to me in her mind, but blocked me when she wanted to... She was very fast and graceful to, much faster than humans.

She almost glided around on her tip tops, so fast to learn, she had a photographic memory...

What was she?...

"You are... Beautiful Bella-"

"Bella" She repeated.

I nodded... "Yah- you are..."

* * *

**Review cause I don't think I should continue this it's not that good... Or is it? Tell me review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Tis me! Just adding on another chapter! Please review with your thoughts and what not! Just go on down there and press that epic blue button!**

* * *

"Bella?" I called to my little angel, and she was a little angel, she's so cute running about, always curious and eager for knowledge...

I wan't to stay here with her forever, she was magnificent...

But I knew Esme and Carlisle would worry if I did not return, I had been gone all morning, all day and most of the night, I had to go, but I can't leave her here...

"Bella?" I called again and at once she was beside me again.

"Beautiful Bella, I... I have to g- Would you come t- Can I take y-..." I couldn't find the words to explain to her what was about to happen, what I was about to ask...

"Edward?" She asked, Her big brown doe eyes beaming up at me, she looked worried, for me?...

"Are you great?" She asked, not quite grasping the use of the word 'great' after I had described it as feeling okay, or nice as she had said.

I could see in her now open mind what she meant and smiled and nodded none the less.

"Yes Beautiful, I am great, maybe not feeling the greatest..." I answered-

"Oh no Edward you need to feel the greatest! You are so good and nice!" She exclaimed hugging me close, another gesture she had copied from me from the many I had given her.

"Shush Beautiful girl don't worry, I'm just thinking... Bella? Do you see the sky?" I said pointing up at the darkened night sky.

"It's not light or warmth, the sun has gone! There are no white clouds or blue coloring! It is a darker color!" She observed excitedly,

She had found the changes up in the air through out the day so interesting and mysterious.

"Yes, The sun is gone and there is the moon that means it's time to return home." I told her, softly taking her hands from around my neck and holding them in mine.

"What is a home?" She whispered back smiling, she loved to learn something new, it was like a big game for her, a game that would never end...

"A home is... Where you stay, a dwelling, a place to live with family and friends..."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared at me with her head cocked to the side, She looked so confused, I found even this adorable although, I found nearly everything she did adorable.

"What is a family and a friend? And don't we live everywheres am I not living now or is this my homes? I don't..."

I could not read her mind now to see what she really was having trouble understanding, I had realized earlier on today that it was hard for her to be open to me for very long periods

so I guess I'll have to explain this blind...

"Well, You'll meet my family later, so soon you will understand the meaning of family, now as for a home... Amm... How about this, a home is also a building, where you feel safe."

I said, hoping this would clear things up for her but she still looked confused.

"What is a building? And if a home is where I feel safe then you are my home Edward! I feel safe with you!" She laughed taking her hands from mine and hugging me again.

It was then in her mind I could see a image of me, I knew it was from her point of view, watching me watching her as she ran about, smelling, touching, learning.

Then another of her think of the feeling of my arms around her, holding her, it felt as 'greatest' to her as it had to me.

"You know what Bella, why don't I show you what a home and 'a' family and 'a' friend is?" I asked lifting her into my arms.

"I feel safe." She said softly and rapped her arms around my neck and nuzzling her face against my neck.

And then I ran home, happier and feeling more 'great' than I've ever been...

* * *

**Is it wort a review or two? Tell me in your review? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok... Clary has been gone for a long long long long long time.  
Sorry!

-1st My laptop broke and for 5 month I didn't have one as money is tight as Feck.

-2nd I was quite ill :|

And I know You probable forget my stories so if you want me to continue them I will But if not you might want to un-follow them or whatever but new stories will be up also so check them out if you enjoyed the older ones maybe you can get into them.


	5. Chapter 5

I was nervous as I reached my house with my Bella in my arms. What if the family reacted bad to me bring home this child like girl for I was possibly with her bringing the fury of the Voulturi!

I mean, I knew she was not human, but what if that alone wasn't enough to stop them taking her? My little angel... My mate...

I could hear my families thoughts inside the house.

They could hear the heart beat of Bella and did not know what to think.

" It's best just to get this over with..." I murmured as I fished out my keys and opened the door.

"This Bella is a home!" I said softly feeling her squirm, turning to see the things around her, as she turned my family appeared in the doorway.

Emmett was the first to speak, his mind filled with the images of me shirtless, a girl wearing nothing but my shirt, covered in my scent and the train of thought, _Oh this is why he was out all night!_

"Dude! You finally got some! Took you long enough man!" He cried laughing, Bella jumped at the sound of his loud voice,

"Its alright." I said kissing the top of her head, "That's Emmett he is my brother, part of my family, he lives in this house with all the people you see here they are also my family."

" So he is great?" She asked softly,

"Hell yes!" He laughed out, "I like this one Edward she's a keeper!" He laughed out once again.

Bella looked up at me looking lost, today was a long day for her and I did not know if she could rest or not.

"Edward who is this?" Asked Carlisle saying what all the family other then Emmett, who was having a ball at the moment, was thinking.

"I'm Bella!" She said cheerfully, happy someone said something she could understand, "Edward told me!" She said smiling brightly up at me.

"Edward?" Asked Esme feeling as confused as all of the others.

"Look, it's a... long story maybe we should continue in the house?" I said slowly before walking inside and taking a seat. The others followed me in and I righted Bella on my lap, sitting her up as she curled up into me.

"What's got some mean? And what are we.. Sitt-ing on?" She said softly into my ear.

Everyone look at her like she was mad!

"Bella hunny this is a chair we are sitting on... And well ... Oh god this is all such a long story..." I sighed to everyone avoiding Bella's first question maybe she would forget?

I then went on to continue explaining myself to my family. Only to be interrupted yet again by Alice,

"Edward Wait! Please can I dress her? I mean look at her! She's a mess!"

Oh God...

**Re re re re veiiiiiwwwww! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Just finished my tests so here's the story back on track again! Review!_**

Alice's P.O.V.

I knew the story Edward was about to tell, I had foreseen this particular part of the evening just as he arrived at the house, but when I saw the poor girl,

dressed in nothing but a day old shirt! I had to interrupt because... Oh my, she would look just adorable in blue! It would contrast so wonderfully with her

brown hair and brown eyes!

I took "Bella's" hand and pulled her from Edward's lap ignoring his protests and then continued to take Bella to the stairs, but then she stopped walking when we reached the first step and she was strong! I could not move her from the spot! Interesting...

"How?..." She said and then I realized she was unsure of how to climb the steps! I had forgotten what a lost little thing she was going to be!

"Oh Bella I'm sorry! These are stairs!" But then I did not know how to continue to explain the idea of stairs...

"Oh well we'll just take this one step at a time shall we?" I laughed and took the young girls hand, taking the first step to demonstrate how to scale this new contraption, for her and then she followed, unsteady at first but then she caught onto how to move her legs when going up the stairs.

"Bella were going to be great friends! I always wanted to be the older sister! Rosalie is older than me, which doesn't mean anything at home because were all so old but at schools... I hate being referred to as the youngest one or the littlest one! I'm 50 years older then most of the teachers!"

I said sitting her down on my bed, I knew half of what I said Bella did not understand, but she will soon, we'll all help her to get to grips with the world,

Now what will fit...

"You are Alice... Your Edward's sister... And mine too?" She asked softly as I looked through my wardrobe,

I had bought a dress a size bigger then my normal size, I did not know why I just had a feeling... Now where is it? She will look perfect in it!

"Yes Bella, were going to get along like a house on fire!" I laughed.

"What?" She gasped, Oh dear what was I thinking, shit I have to watch my words,

"No no Bella I meant that we were going to get along great! Not that the house would be set on fire! Calm down, its a figure of speech! I'm sorry I scared you!" I cried trying to settle her down,

after a moment she calmed down and I managed to help her into her dress,

I washed her feet and her face, and taught her to do the same for herself and then gave her some lip balm to help her cracked lips as well as to give them some color and shine!

After her hair was brushed, she looked fresh and presentable!

I have fashion magic sometimes...

"Edward?" Asked Bella as she looked towards the door,

"Yah Bella, come on lets show Edward!" I smiled helping her towards the stairs again and down them, we had a bit more trubble getting down them then up them, but in the end we got there, I brought her to the kitchen, I wonder if she's hungry?...

"Oh Edward!" I called excited to show him his mate looking as good as new Bella was smiling as she saw him walking into the room.

"Wow! Bella!" He laughed running towards her spinning her around.

"You look beautiful love!" He said setting her down.

"Hello Bella." Said Carlisle as he held onto Esme's hand,

Esme looked over the moon at Edward's change in attitude, they walked into the room, followed by my Jasper, along with Rose and Emmett.

"Time to meet the family Bella!" I sang as we all sat at the kitchen table, Edward held her close as we all began to chat,

Bella had made our family come together.

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Edwards P.O.V..**

After I had explained to my family Bella's situation and my situation to be honest, as I was as her life being, now the reason for mine, they grew to

understand what I was hinting at, that Bella was my mate, and for the moment, she was helpless and child like and I had to take care of her.

I could hear her and Alice up stairs in Alice's room, they were getting ready to come back down. I quickly finished our story.

"Edward of course she can stay, although I would like to give her a... A check up." Said Carlisle, he was worried about my reaction to him touching her, taking

blood from her and with good reason, as I felt possessiveness and paranoia from just his suggestion! I did not want another man, not even my father touching my mate.

"No... I will do it Carlisle, thank you." I said trying to keep the anger from my voice. It was irrational, I know myself, but when it comes to Bella I fear that I am not myself.

"Edward we will all help though, we will educate her and guide her, don't you worry love we wont hurt her." Said Esme, who could not stop smiling.

At last her son had found a mate, was along the lines of what she was thinking since he had explained his day with Bella to them.

"I know Esme, and I think I will need your help, she's innocent, this world is not the world for her, not at the moment anyway..."

Jasper used his power to help calm the family down and so they became quite as the two girls came down the stairs.

"Oh Edward" called Alice and I followed her voice to the kitchen, then I saw her in her pretty little dress, she was a vision of perfection.

"Wow Bella!" I could not help but grab her and hold her close, "You look beautiful love!" Of course nothing compared to her naked body, with plump

curves and creamy white flesh, but that was only for me to see. Her with clothing on meant that it would only be me seeing her now, the thought excited me.

Carlisle greeted Bella, and then the rest of the family came into the room also giving her a welcoming.

Esme was beaming with happiness which mad Carlisle very happy,

Jasper was glad he did not thirst for Bella, he could be close to her, converse with her now and Alice was just happy to have a new Barbie Doll.

Rose was not sure how to feel, so she attempted to be indifferent and Emmett had a new sister to tease. Everyone was content...

But over all together as a family we were all curious. What exactly does Bella know? Where to begin!

"So... Bellsy, Do you know what sex is?" Asked Emmett suddenly.

"Emmett!" Everyone shouted at him both Rose and Alice hit him, hard.

"What! Edward your her mate, what does that mean? You want her Edward don't you? I know and if she doesn't know sooner or later she'll have to learn! She has a woman's body! What if someone takes advantage!" He said in his defense.

"He was right, blunt and straight to the point... But right." Said Jasper softly, I was becoming agitated, what if someone had already! How long had she

been in the forest before he had found her, she could have amnesia or be blocking out trauma from her past reverting into a child like state as a result!

I pulled Bella closer to me, she had no idea what was happening around her.

"Emmett that was not the right way to bring this up!" Said Esme, scolding him, taking my hand as it began to shake.

"No, it wasn't, but again that brings us back to my suggestion, an examination, someone could have hurt her before you reached her Edward." Said Carlisle.

"Yes I'll... We have the equipment here so I'll do it, now." I said lifting her up, heading towards Carlisle office.

"I'll go with you Edward! She's used to me being around her now, I can be there to hold her hand... And keep you calm..." Said Alice giving me a look

before saying in her mind, _Don't fight me on this one Ed. _I didn't.

And so we went to Carlisle's office to look after my Bella.

**Review ;)**


End file.
